


Wait, you said 'Vex' Simulation? Boo.

by joyeuseful



Series: My Destiny Drabbles [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, Implied/Referenced Torture, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuseful/pseuds/joyeuseful
Summary: Clovis AI wants to test the constitution of the Young Wolf. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Fallen Baron
Series: My Destiny Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Wait, you said 'Vex' Simulation? Boo.

The Young Wolf reloaded her guns as Ghost and the Clovis A.I. traded barbs. She had no tolerance for the self-inflated ego of Mister Legacy, and Ghost had all the sass in the world to deal with him. Anything important Clovis had to say would get filtered through Ghost. 

She put down her gun as a thought hit her. Was Ghost her secretary? 

Sagira had been more of Osiris’ partner and assistant, and the same went for Targe and Geppetto for Zavala and Saint-14. Less so with Ophiuchus and Ikora, however; those two were both smart and stubborn. 

Rubbing her chin, she considered the opposite way it could be. Not that she was a secretary to Ghost, but an enforcer. It was true—he told her where to shoot and that’s what she did, not the other way around. She had pulled her throwing knife from her boot and was flipping it in the air as she contemplated. 

Ghost was much, much, much, much older and more experienced in the system than she was, and he could hack computer systems… and digitize stuff while she could point and shoot and speak a tiny bit of Eliksni. Well, speak was the polite word for what she tried to do. The human voice box was not meant to make some of those sounds. 

Dear Traveler, she was a hit-person to Ghost’s mob boss. 

She missed the next toss, the knife skittering through her fingers and fell, tip into the tiled floor, standing straight up a quarter-inch away from her foot. The Young Wolf glanced to the Clovis A.I., who had, thankfully, not noticed her damaging the floor. This building might be under a hundred-million tons of snow and falling to pieces, but she was one-hundred percent certain he would ride her ass about it. Something Clovis and Spider had in common. 

She pulled the blade from the floor and tucked it back into her boot. Spider was still double charging her for resources ever since she had freed Crow. Mister Bitter Eliksni. 

“—ian. Guardian!” The floor shook as Clovis increased the bass from his speakers. 

Looking their way, she could see Ghost and Clovis staring at her. Apparently, they had missed her impaling the floor, but wanted her attention almost immediately after. 

“Huh? What?” She picked up her guns. She hoped they hadn’t been trying to alert her about an attack. 

“You weren’t paying attention, were you?” Ghost asked and then released a synthesized sigh. 

“No, no. I was, I just got distracted by this hole in the floor. Shoddy work by Braytech,” she tutted, her noise in the air. 

The giant head could not make many facial expressions, but annoyance was very present at this moment. “Well, if you were paying attention, then you should have no issue acquiescing to my suggestion.”

“I’m not uploading you into Banshee’s body. He’s his own person.” 

There was a bit of a glare from Clovis. 

“Er, no,” Ghost began. “Clovis would like to put you in a simulation.”

“Like one of the exo ones? What’s wrong with that? I do them all the time. I love the platforming.”

“Not quite. Since you could not bother to pay attention, I shall once again explain the situation. Using a series of algorithms and machine learning, we shall—”

“I don’t need the explanation,” she said, cutting him off. “I’ll do it. Send me in.” There was no way she was going to listen to him talk for three hours about stuff she didn’t care about. 

Ghost swooped away from Clovis and hovered near her face. “Don’t, it’s a bad idea.” 

She waved a hand. “It’ll be fine. I have you to make sure I don’t permadeath.” She kissed the top of Ghost’s shell. 

“Very well, let’s begin,” Clovis said, and she was transmatted into one of his simulations. 

It was dark, but she was completely illuminated, like she was on an empty plane. 

“This simulation is to test what you will do if you cannot die,” Clovis’ voice boomed around her. 

In a flash, the room changed to a Fallen Ketch, and while she had been standing fully armoured, now she was bound to a chair in her under armour.

“What the fuck?” she muttered and struggled against her bonds. 

Ghost sat in a re-purposed birdcage to her right. He was glowering, his shell sagging around him the way it did when he was mad. “I told you,” he grumbled. 

A Fallen Baron and his crew were added to the simulation. The Baron towered over her, electricity crackled down his swords. A dreg lunged towards her, his spear stopping an inch from her face. 

There was a chatter in Eliksni around her, all she was able to gather from it was that the Baron wanted to have a “sharp-talk” with her. Based on her ability to guess, that meant either torture, interrogation, or he was going to just tell her off. 

“Salutations,” she said in Eliksni. Well, she hoped she said that. Hopefully, Variks had taught her a proper phrase instead of a naughty one that would get her in trouble. 

“No.” The Baron slammed his swords against the cage that held Ghost, knocking it over. “Give us the access codes to the Last City,” he hissed. 

She blinked. “Well, I would if I could, but I can’t.” She gave her best approximation of a shrug given that her arms were bound to the chair. 

They traded demands back-and-forth for a while. The Baron’s demands got louder, his swords becoming more acquainted with her flesh, and the Young Wolf’s responses went from glib to annoyed. 

“Look, I don’t have any codes, I don’t know Zavala’s underwear size, I don’t know where Shaxx’s other horn went, how Amanda Holliday lost her leg, or if Saint and Osiris have finally kissed after a million years,” she groaned. “But, I can tell you something—only if you send your subordinates out.” 

The Baron growled at his crew; the dregs, vandals, and captains shuffled out, looking back. One vandal turned around and scarpered back, taking her weapons, armour, and Ghost in his cage. 

“OY! Leave my ghost!” she yelled and was promptly ignored.

The Baron pressed his sword up against her throat. “Tell me and your ghost will be returned alive.” 

The Young Wolf licked her lips. “Okay, so... I’ve only told one person about this...” Her foot began to rise, stroking against his leg carapace. 

The Baron glanced down, confusion in all four of his eyes. 

“Well, I know Eliksni have four arms, and four eyes, and I was wondering what else you may have double of?” She dropped her foot and leaned forward, straining against the ropes. “What I have to tell you is that I find Eliksni very... appealing. It doesn’t help that you’ve set the mood with a bit of bondage and dominance...”

The Baron froze. The Young Wolf was about to be offended when she realized it was the simulation that had stopped, not the Baron. 

“Is your objective to actually attempt to seduce a Fallen Baron?” Clovis’ voice echoed overhead. 

She smirked. “It’s a simulation, I think this would be the best place to try out some of the different anatomy out there in the universe. Assuming you have an accurate approximation of... well, everything.” 

The simulation returned back to the black plane and she was transmatted back to her ship, her armour on and Ghost at her side. 

Clovis’ voice rang through the speakers. “Do not return unless I request you.” The comms cut off. 

Ghost floated around and healed the injuries she had sustained in the simulation. She could hear his silent tutting. 

“So, how did you get out of it?” he asked after a minute of silence as she tried to decide where to go. 

“I tried to seduce the Baron and I think that broke Clovis.” 

Ghost shot up to even eye level with her. “Even a simulation of a Baron is nine-feet tall; that would have broken you, if Clovis hadn’t stopped it. Thank the Traveler he did!”

She set the coordinates to return them to the Tower. “I disagree. Aren’t you the one always telling me to be safe? What’s safer than a simulation? I still didn’t get my answer about if Eliksni have two d—”

“Not this again!” Ghost vanished in a burst of light. 

“Yes, this again! Tell me if they have two or I’m going down to Europa and finally making out with Variks! You know I think he’s hot!” she shouted. 

There was an insect-like gasp from her communications feed before it went dead. 

Ghost reappeared and they exchanged a look of shocked horror. Well, that’s how she interpreted Ghost’s expression. Hers was more of amusement. 

“We can never go back to Europa,” Ghost whispered. 

“Oh, we’re going back, and I’m bringing flowers.”

##

Variks stared at his communications system. It was frowned upon to eavesdrop on your allies, but he had not been able to get close to the Bray facility, and he wanted information. 

He suspected he may have gained too much.

  
  



End file.
